A Dangerous Path
Pack list Alpha-Charge Beta-Night Hunters Bramble Rock Slash Blaze Bolt Patrol-dogs Bolt Pine Wolf Swift Scar Scout Omega Chapter 1 Scout growled at her litter-brother, Dagger. He snapped for her ear. "You never should have left mother-dog." Dagger snarled. "You still fight like a pup, Squeak!" "My name is Scout, fox-heart!" Scout growled angrily. "Give up!" Dagger growled. "You're a useless dog and an even worse Fierce-dog!" "At least I don't kill dogs whenever I feel like it." Scout snapped for his muzzle, missing by a hair-length. "I have a pack that won't turn on me just because I'm a mongrel!" Dagger lunged forward, tearing Scout's ear with one bite. "My pack will survive frost-moon. Yours won't, I can promise you that much." "We'll see, Dagger." Scout growled, dodging another of Dagger's attacks. She slipped out of his grasp and pelted through the forest toward her packs territory.Moon-dog help us, if he sets Alpha after me my whole pack might die.Is that what he meant by ''my pack will survive frost-moon. Yours won't, I promise you that much?'' --------------- "What do you mean you went to Fierce-dog place?!" Alpha roared. "By the sky-dogs, Scout, what could you possibly hope to accomplish? " "I'm sorry, Alpha" Scout dipped her snout. "I thought if I could get Dagger come he would prove quite an asset to the pack. I thought if got there fast enough there might be some of his old dog-spirit left to reach. But I was too late." Alpha sighed. "I understand, Scout. But I can't keep making allowances for you. It's bad enough with just your Fierce-dog impulces, I can't have you acting like a pup. One more slip-up and the only dogyou'll rank higher than is Omega." "I understand,Alpha." Scout sighed. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again,." "It had better not, Scout." Alpha barked. Embarrassed, tired and sore Scout padded over to the Patrol-dog den. Scar and Swift, brother and sister water-dogs were curled up. Three nests were empty, Scout's own, Wolf's and Pine's. Scout curled up in her nest and wished for sleep. "Where were you?" The bark made her jump. Scout looked up.Pine glared down at her his gaze seemed to discourage any thought Scout might have. "What do you want, Pine?" Her bark was frosty but she didn't care. "Where were you?" He repeated. "Visiting the Forest-dog." Scout muttered, pushing her snout under her paw. "Now leave me alone Pine." Pine growled but left the den. I hope Dagger finds ''him and rips him to shreds. ''No, wait, that's too harsh a fate for any dog. Maybe let a fox pick him off. Chapter 2 Scout growled as some dog kicked her in the muzzle repeatedly. Whoever it was, they were paying no attention to her warning growl. Scout gave them some time to stop, letting her growl grow louder. Whoever it was they clearly had no intention of stopping so Scout bit down on the paw the next time it tried to kick her. She was rewarded with a rather sharp yelp of pain. "She bit me!" That was Swift. "She's part Fierce-dog, what do you expect?" Just the sound of Pine's low voice made Scout's muzzle curl. "Besides," Pine snarled. "Know a way to get all Fierce-dogs up." Scout felt Pine's muzzle drawing closer to her ear.'' If he gets much closer I'll bite it off. Scout thought. Finally it seemed Pine was done. "Get up!" He howled. "There's a battle going on and you're missing it!" "I have ni intentions of fighting anyone, Pine. Exept maybe you. Although, if you're in it it's not much of a battle, is it?" Scout mumbled. She could practically ''hear Pine's hackles rise. "You want to fight me, mongrel?" Pine snarled. Scout knew he was trying to make the Fierce-dog in her rear it's ugly head but that didn't stop her from leaping to her paws. "What did you call me?" Scout snarled, her muzzle curling and hackles rising. "I called you a mongrel. But it's true, isn't it?" Pine sneered. He had her in a bad position and he knew it. Pine really should have known better. His mother-dog had always told hhim not to get mixed up with Fierce-dogs. And yet, here he was, bending Scout to the braking point. "What?" He snarled. "You never learn how to fight?" He saw Scout's eyes blazing and knew he'd taken a step too far. Scout lunged. A degree of fury in her eyes that Pine hadn't known existed. Just before her gaping jaws reached him, Scar barreled into Scout's flank. That tossed her a good four dog-lengths. "Why in the name of the River-dog would you do that?" Scar snarled. "You don't push an already aggravated Fierce-dog over the edge!" "I hate to interrupt your argument," Scout barked from outside the Patrol-dog den. "But I think this is more important." Pine, Swift and Scar turned to see Scout standing in the middle of camp. Or, to be more accurate, the middle of the wrekage that used to be camp. She stood over the limp form of Alpha. "Is she dead?" Pine asked. "Did you kill her?" "Of course," Scout snorted. "While you're all sleeping I destroy camp and attack Alpha. This is my pack too, dirt-brain!" Swift joined Scout by Alpha's side. "She isn't dead," Swift commented. "Just unconscious. " Scout backed away, giving Swift room to do whatever she intended to do. Swift bent over and nudged Alpha softly with her snout. To Scout's surprise, Alpha snapped awake. "Where did they go?" Alphe scrambled to her paws. "Who?" Scout asked. "The Fierce-dogs that came during moonhigh." Alpha barked. She spun on Scout. "Did you help them? Did you set this all up?" "What? No!" Scout yelped. "This is my pack. One of them tried to kill me, for sky-dogs sake!" Grumpily, Alpha plopped to the ground. "Then who did this. And why bother? I mean we aren't a big pack, barely even a threat at all. So why bother setting up an attack party and coming here?" "I..." Scout's bark wavered. "I might know." Chapter 3 "My brother, Dagger, is in a Fierce-dog pack. I went to find him earlier, asked him to come with me. Things escalated pretty quickly. He told me me my pack wouldn't make it throught frost-moon. This is what he meant. They're sending a message, that they get what they want. They haven't killed the pack yet, that's too easy, they're testing me. The only way to get the pack back is if I trade myself for them." Scout explained. "I'm not risking what little pack I have left." Alpha said decidedly. "You have to let me go," Scout barked. "It's me they want anyway, not the pack." "Alright," Alpha sighed. "Bring them back." -------------------- Forest-dog help me. Scout thought. Don't let the Fierce-dogs catch me. She stood by the entrance to the Fierce-dog camp. And the River-dog, ''Sky-dogs and why not the Moon-dog too? ''I'll need them all to get out of this. Scout took in a deep breath. She could smell fear-scent, Fierce-dogs, but most frightening of all, blood. Scout barked as loudly as possible "Cowards!" Slowly heads emerged from dens. All eyes locked on Scout instantly. They all crept out of dens, ready to spring. "Cowards!" She repeated. "You ran before a real Fierce-dog like me could pound all of you into the mud!" As they crept closer Scout forced herslf not to run. The plan was working, Scout knew, she could see battered packmates scrambling as silently as possible out an alternate entrance to camp. Once the final dog , Omega, crawled out of the camp Scout turned to run. She was too late. Dagger stood in front of her now. "Good to see you finally found your Fierce-dog spirit. Now I get to kill you without feeling like I'm attacking a pup." Dagger lunged for her neck. There was searing pain one second and the nothing the next. Scout lost her balane and fell heavily to the ground. She watched the puddle of red grow and wwondered what it was. The last thing she heared was laughing. Chapter 4 Pine stared down at the limp form of Scout. The unstable half Fierce-dog looked so helpless lying at his paws. "Will she live?" He asked Swift. "I'm not sure. " Swift sighed. "Ask me when she's either dead or talking to me." "Alright." Pine sighed. "Tell me when she's awake." Alpha and Beta sat in a small clump of Hunters and Patrol-dogs. Alpha spotted him. "Pine," she called. "Come over. You might have important information." What could I possibly have to say that's important? ''Pine wondered but still padded over to join the clump. "How's Scout?" Alpha asked. "Not very good. Swift says that she can tell me if Scout will live either when she's dead or talking." Pine grumbled. "And camp is a mess." "You think I don't know that?" Alpha growled. She took a step towards Pine. "And who died and made you Alpha? When and if you're Alpha ''then you get to tell me off. But for now you're just a low-ranking Patrol-dog. I could demote you to Omega." "You and I both know you won't do that. You need every dog you can get to help you pick up the pieces of your pack. And I don't think Omega would be much help." Pine could barely stop his voice from shaking. He was directly challenging Alpha's words. "Well so far," Alpha growled. "Omega has done more than you." All eyes turned to the Omega. He had a lame paw and the only time he'd ever been more than Omega was when Scout joined the pack. Omega dipped his head, getting the branches in his jaws stuck in a bush. Alpha turned on Pine. Her eyes were furious. "Dare to challenge me now?" She demanded. "No Alpha." Pine shook his head. "Good." Alpha sat back, calmer now. "Take Scar and Wolf on patrol." "Yes Alpha." Pine stood and flicked his tail at Scar and Wolf. Wolf stretched, her jaws gaped open, revealing large, pointed teeth. Scar nodded and nudged his sister before joining Pine. --------------------- Pine scented the air, it smelled vaguely of Fierce-dog. The scent was old enough not to be noticed. That wasn't what had caught Pine's attention. He bent to sniff paw-prints pressed into the dirt just inside of the border. They weren't dog prints, at least not a dog of pure blood. Claw marks stuck out of the front of the paw. No matter how hard Pine or the other Patrol-dogs sniffed they couldn't scent anything but mud. It was as if whatever had made this print was never really here. Beside Pine, Scar hopped from paw to paw nervously. "We really should tell Alpha." He whimpered. "No." Pine shook his head. "Not until we know what made this and are absolutely sure it poses a threat. I suggest we follow it." "Follow it?" Scar yelped incredulously. "What if it's worse than the Fierce-dogs?" "It won't be. Nothing could be worse than them." Pine said, sure of this. Scar glanced around one more time before nodding. They followed the track that followed the border exactly. "There is no way this is by chance." Pine grumbled, stopping to let Scar sniff the tracks again for any hint of a scent. "Whoever did this covered their scent really well. I still haven't found anything." Scar barked. "And it looks like it just crosses over the border here and leaves." "Then it isn't our problem anymore. Come on, let's get back to camp." Pine ordered. Chapter 5 Pine nudged Scout's flank. "Scout," he whispered. "The Hunters brought down a deer. If you wake up I'll make sure you get a big chunk." The response he got was the first sign of life. Scout grunted and kicked out weakly with a paw. "I'm not hungry." She was barely audible. "Don't be dirt-brained, you must be starving." Pine snorted. "Just a little." Scout admitted. "But I am thirsty. Can you bring me some water?" "Sure." Pine searched around, eventually spotting the perfectly curved piece of bark. He padded to the stream and dipped it in. Slowly, careful not to spill he marched back to camp and placed it by Scout's muzzle. As he watched her drink thirstily he thought of how he'd gone from teasing her to caring for her. Saving a dogs life meant something to Pine. Saving multiple lives meant even more. Finally Scout finished the water. She sighed and relaxed a little. "Now can you get me that hunk of deer you promised?" Scout didn't look at all surprised to see Pine caring for her. "I'll see what I can do." Pine told her. He padded over to Alpha's den. "Alpha? " "What is it?" Alpha demanded crankily. "Scout's awake and she's hungry." Pine reported. "Go catch her a squirrel or something." Alpha grumbled. "But I'm not a Hunter." Pine protested. "I don't care. I don't care who does it or why so long as you get out of my den!" Alpha snapped. Pine took a step back, shocked and then turned to go get Scout something to eat. ----------------------- It had taken him quite a long time but Pine had caught a rabbit. He dropped it at Scout's paws. "That doesn't look like deer meat." She commented. "You won't notice the difference." Pine promised. Scout swiped it towards her muzzle with a paw and started eating. She ate until all that was left was bones. Scout let out a contented sigh and stretched out. "I think," she yawned. "I'll take a short nap." "Alright." Pine watched her fall asleep and then padded over to the other Patrol-dogs. Chapter 6 Pine sat and watched as Scout tried to struggle to her paws. "Why is this so hard?" She grumbled. Her neck hurt a lot and it felt more stiff than earlier. Finally, with a yelp of triumph, Scout gathered her paws under her and they held her weight. "Good job." Pine barked and Scout knew he meant it. Ever since she'd returned from saving the dogs that her old Fierce-dog pack had taken Pine had been nicer to her, almost friendly. For the first time since joining this pack she trusted him. It was a nice break, the peacefulness, but Scout knew once the Fierce-dogs discovered she was alive they would return with a vengeance. Sure enough Scar charged into camp. "I ran into a Fierce-dog near the border. We need to leave. Now." Scout tried totake a step, but her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground. "Come on, Scout. It isn't funny. Get up, we need to leave." Pine barked. "Who says I'm joking?" Scout scowled and tried to get to her paws. They collapsed again and she hit the ground with a thud. "Leave me. It's me they want anyway. Maybe if I sacrifice myself they'll leave the rest of you alone." Scout told him. "You know they won't." Pine sighed. "They're Fierce-dogs, they always do anything they can to start a battle." "But I'm a Fierce-dog and I'm trying to stop a battle." Scout pointed out. "I guess you're special then." Pine sighed. "Look, can we have this conversation some other time. Like maybe when our lives are not at stake?" "Sure, but how do you propose to get me out of this. After all I can't walk?" Scout asked. "I could carry you." Pine suggested. "Carry me? Really?" Scout said skeptically as Pine hoisted her onto his shoulders. "Alright," Scout sighed. "But I hope you know I won't be helping much." In answer, he pelted after the rest of the pack. Chapter 7 Pine was dying. Carrying Scout was no easy task, even for a dog like him. Fierce-dogs had a lot of muscle, generally, and though Scout was only half Fierce-dog she still had lots of muscle and was therefore very heavy. But no matter how many times his packmates offered to take over, he declined. It was something about the way Scout was flopped on his back. It was clear she trusted him. If she didn't she would be alert, or possibly even resisting. Instead she may have been asleep, or if she wasn't she was very relaxed. Her head was resting between his shoulders, her legs hung limply at his sides and her tail flapped against his flank. Scout was finally starting to trust him and he didn't want to betray that trust by giving her to someone else. "We have to stop." Beta told Alpha. "It's been a while since we've eaten properly." Alpha snorted, but settled by a large tree. Beta chose a spot a little ways away, but close enough that he could observe Alpha's every move. Groaning, Pine dumped Scout on the ground. It turned out that Scout was, in fact asleep. "Scout." He prodded her flank. "Wake up. We've stopped a bit and the Hunters are getting some food." The word "food" seemed to rouse Scout. Witha snort she blinked open her eyes. "What did you say?" She asked. "We've stopped," Pine repeated. "And the Hunters are out hunting." "How far are we from old camp?" Scout asked. "About half the Sun-dog's journey." Pine responded. "And you carried me all that way?" She asked. Pine nodded. Scout snorted. "I guess I underestimated you then." "Yes, you did." Pine agreed. "Thanks, I guess. I've never really thanked anyone before, being raised by Fierce-dogs and everything. I mean, I've thanked Alpha lots of times. But let's face it, who hasn't? And those haven't really been genuine." Scout shrugged. "You're right," Pine snorted in amusement. "But let's not tell Alpha that." Scout looked at the frosty Alpha. "Agreed." Scout nodded. ---------------------- Pine watched Scout eat. She swallowed with difficulty, due to her damaged neck. Pine silently promised to throw Scout's brother, the one that had done that, into the river. River-dog would probably spit him back out. Pine thought, amused. He now felt intensly protective of the injuerd female. She was taking the place of Pine's sister, Frost, who had, ironically, fallen victim to Frost-moon. He only hoped he did a better job of protecting Scout than he had of Frost. Pine felt something press against his flank. "Pine." That was Scout. "It's your turn to take something." Pine glanced at the pile. Two squirrels and most of a rabbit remained. He took one squirrel, mindful of the fact that Omega, Swift and Scar still remained. They were acting like a pack now, but if the Fierce-dogs started attacking how long would it stay that way? How long before they turned on Scout? How long before they turned on him for protecting her? It made him shiver just thinking about it, but it was a fair question. How long did loyalty reign before self-preservation kicked in? Chapter 8 Scout knew something was troubling Pine. He seemed almost as distant as Alpha who hadn't said or done anything so far. When the Patrol-dogs had caught Fierce-dog scent again and Beta had decided it was time to move on he'd had to carry Alpha. Pine wasn't much better. He'd carried her and was still alert enough to join patrols, but you were lucky to get any kind of conversation out of him. "Pine." She nosed his side. He'd insisted on standing gaurd over her but wasn't doing a very good job so far since he was asleep. "Pine." She nudged him again. He jerked awake, jumping to his paws. "Are we under attack?" "No. So calm down." Scout sighed. Pine relaxed slightly. "I was just wondering why you insist on my constant protection." Pine took a deep breath. "I guess I should have expected this to come up sooner or later." He sighed quietly to himself. "Did I ever tell you I had a litter-sister?" "No. You hadn't told me much of anything until all this chaos broke out." Scout responded. "Well, I did. Her name was Frost. Last Frost-moon it got really cold for the pack. I was just a pup then. Frost froze to death. Ever since you risked your life for those others I can't help but think of Frost. It's something she would have done." Pine sighed. "That sounds awful." Scout sighed. She sounds like the kind of dog I'd like to meet." "Oh, you'd have liked her. I guess we could form a group for dogs who've lost their littermates." Pine snorted. "What would we do, Stomp around looking grumpy?" Scout asked. "Probably. " Pine snorted. "Better rest." Scout yawned. "In case Beta wakes us early to move camp, again." They both settled into comfortable sleeping positions. Both Scout and Pine left that conversation feeling better. Not good, exactly, but better. Chapter 9 It was a bright morning. The Sun-dog wad happy giving just enough light for ideal hunting, but not enogh to burn your eyes. Scout stretched each individual leg, loosening tense muscles. Her neck still felt stiff, but it lacked the burning sensation, instead settling for a dull tingle. Alpha still sat across from Scout, staring at her but not seeing her. It must have been hard for Alpha, being wrenched around by loyalties. But there wasn't too much pity there, Scout herself was an expert on the matter. A few journeys of the Sun-dog ago and she would have told anyone who asked that Pine was mean, that she could trust her brother fully, ghat Beta would never be ready to lead and that Alpha was perfect. All of that had been flipped upside down. Now she trusted Pine more than she would ever trust Dagger again. Alpha was off somewhere no dog could reach her and Beta was being excellent for being in the position he was. "It's a good sun today." Pine commented to her. "The Hunters should bring in a decent catch. Want to come on a patrol?" She knew she shouldn't feel this way but she still felt a twinge of guilt at wwanting to defeat the Fierce-dogs. "Alright." Scout's legs were stronger than they had been after Dagger attacked her but Pine still insisted they didn't do a full version of a patrol. Reluctantly, Scout agreed. However good she felt she knew she shouldn't push it. Apparently pleased with her agreement Pine told her she could lead the patrol. They made it a decent ways from the makeshift camp when Scout scented Fierce-dog. "How persistent are they?" Pine demanded angrily. "Relentless." Scout agreed. "Come on, we'd better tell Beta." --------------------- To say the least, Beta was not pleased. "I'm tired of running." He snarled. "We're fighting thehere and now." "What about Alpha?" Pine asked. "She can wake up and save herself or she can let herselget dragged off by Fierce-dogs. Either way, it isn't my problem." Beta growled. Chapter 10 Beta had announced his plan to fight the Fierce-dogs and given the pack members a chance to leave. No dog had, claiming they would rather die loyal than live a traitor. To attract the Fierce-dogs to them they would let out loud barks. Then the fight would ensue and all bets were off. "You ready?" Pine asked from beside Scout. "Not at all." Scout responded. "Now!" Alpha howled. The pack joined in with barks they knew would draw the Fierce-dogs. Sure enough the muscular, threatening dogs barged into camp. Pine dissapeared next to her and Scout was thrust int the battle. One Fierce-dog locked his jaws on one of Scout's hind legs. She spun and seized his scruff, tearing him roughly off. Howls and yelps shattered the silence. As Scout tossed another Fierce-dog away she decided if she went down, she'd take as many of them as possible with her. Another Fierce-dog sank his teeth into Scout's injured leg she pulled him free, feeling her flesh tear. But just as she did another took it's place. There were too many of them. Slowly she was failing. Swallowed up. Suffocating. Drowning in dark pelts... Read Shattered